DOMESTICoverINDUSTRIAL
by MrTails
Summary: Sebastian is just a normal man and Jim his normal fiance. Or, at least, it would be if not for his sudden onset episodes of uncontrollable rage.


DOMESTICoverINDUSTRIAL

Sebastian Moran was a perfectly normal man with a perfectly normal life. Well, besides what got him kicked out of the military, but that was a total fluke. He didn't even want to be in the military. There were a couple times in his life where he inexplicably snapped. He wished he could say he blacked out, but that wasn't it at all. He remembered perfectly clearly exactly what and why he did what he did. He had complex feelings about it. It felt right, certainly, but he'd been forced and tamed into the fact that it was wrong. He'd been thoroughly punished every time, admittedly differently, but punished none the less. It was only logical that he prevented himself from doing it and for the most part, he managed to.

The first time he remembered it happening was in school. He could have only been seven or so and an older child pushed him down. Sebastian couldn't remember why exactly, if there had even been a why, but he hadn't been happy about it. He had scrapped both of his knees pretty badly and the palms of his hands. There had been more blood than there needed to be. He supposed there had been glass on the ground or perhaps he had simply been thin skinned at the time. He retaliated. Though he'd been smaller and younger, he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. At least, for that moment he had been. When he was doing, the other boy had required twenty three stitches and had a broken hand, wrist, and nose.

Uncontrollable fits of rage, his therapist called them. Sebastian thought differently, but he had no other excuse for them. He got angry all the time and he never went into rage and it was certainly not 'uncontrollable'. He had gotten made just the other day in the market when some brat pushed his basket over. He hadn't gone into rage then, no matter how pleasing it would have been to wring his neck. He'd simply picked up his cart, gathered up his things, and returned to shopping. Not to mention his lover made him angry all the time. James could be a downright prick when he wanted to be. However, he could always be very cuddly when he wanted to be, too. It was nothing more than his bi-polar disorder, and Sebastian was happy to put it up with it. His life was very comfortable and he liked it that way.

He cooked and he cleaned and he was a domestic man. After being kicked out of the army, he'd tried a few other jobs, but he hadn't taken to them very well. Actually, he'd been fired. From all of them. He wasn't even sure he'd done anything wrong in most of them which was probably why he got arrested after two of them. Those didn't count as 'uncontrollable fits of rage'. Those were completely understandable. They fired him for no reason! Of course he was going to try to choke them. Well, succeed, actually. That was where James came in. Sebastian wasn't sure how he did it, but he had managed to get him off the hook for everything. He wasn't sure what it was James did exactly, but it paid the bills for the luxurious, oversized, over decorated flat. James was a bit of a megalomaniac.

That didn't make Sebastian weak by any means, either. Sure, there were days he spent cooking all day or learning new recipes, but that was a very manly task. He'd like to see a domestic house wife debone a whole pig. He spent some days just cleaning his guns and missing shooting them. Hell, some days he spent doing little more than exercising out in the park or playing a bit of football with some of James' co-workers. None of them seemed like lawyers, or anything close, but he didn't ask questions. They could take a hit and he didn't have to worry about hurting any of them. They reminded him strangely of ants, though. Regardless, he kept up the work to keep his body toned. James did like to compliment on how much he liked it, after all.

Today wasn't one of those days. Today was a sit on the couch and do absolutely nothing day. He could hardly be blamed for that, though, considering how hard James had worked him yesterday. Dismantling the fucking car. Sebastian didn't even bother asking why anymore. Whatever the answer was, it would be fucking insane. James was just a strange little man with his strange ways. Sebastian was sure it was probably some form of OCD or some kind of obsession that drove him to do such stupid things. Sometimes he would come home and find the man burning his good suits, or grinding drywall into powder, or fixing things that weren't broken, or burning _his _clothes. One time Sebastian had come home to find him digging a bullet out of his leg. He'd apparently shot himself on accident, though Sebastian doubted that.

Whatever the reason was, it had been particularly difficult in the half dark garage and James doing absolutely nothing to help. He simply perched on the hood and instructed him to hurry every so often. He didn't even want to think about it. Sebastian wasn't expecting James home for another few hours and the news was particularly interesting at the moment. There had been an explosion in London. They kept saying gas leak, but that didn't make Sebastian any quicker to put his cigarette out. In a flat as nice as this, the only way there would be a 'gas leak' was if James had been messing with the pipes. On second thought, he would be a little worried.

No one had been hurt, though. Boring.

o-o-o

"Fuck." When had that happened? Jim examined the blood spot soaking into his crisp white tie. There was no hiding that. White ties were gaudy, but the opportunity had been too sweet to pass up. Watching him struggle to fill his lungs with the much too precious air was great, but watching him being choked with a clean white time made it just perfect in every way. Good help was hard to find, after all. He'd specifically told the stupid man not to get blood on it and there it was. Jim would just have to kill him. Honestly. He might as well have done it himself. It would have been twice as satisfying. Sebastian was really going to have at him for this. He rubbed at the spot all the way back home.

When he was home, he wasn't the great Jim Moriarty. He wasn't a killer, or a psychopath, or a consulting criminal. He wasn't even Jim. He was just James. What could he say? He was particularly attracted to his tiger. The man was delicious with a gun, handsome, and positively mad. Maybe not at the moment, but there was something hiding deep down in Sebastian Moran. A monster of epic portions and Jim was going to find it and tame the fuck out of it. Even domestic Moran was great. Not to mention the sweet challenge of trying to hide all of this from him. Of course, Sebby wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in his collection, but he was, or would be, twice as deadly as the rest.

As much as he wished to draw out Sebastian's raw power, it was harder than he thought it would be. He simply wouldn't get mad. Jim knew it was in there. He'd seen what he did to three of his own men. He'd seen him strangle two people. Not once did he show an ounce of guilt, either. It didn't even seem to cross his mind. When he got arrested, he seemed more irritated that he hadn't covered it up well enough than that he'd just _killed _two people. Jim did all kinds of things to push his buttons and they'd had many arguments, but Sebastian would simply _leave_. He'd walk right out of the flat in the middle of a loud conversation and return a couple hours later demanding an apology. Usually he'd simply wait in the lobby or sit on the curb. He was a sniper, he was perfectly content with waiting. Of course, Jim didn't apologize so easily and it was never easy. Sebastian was heavy and unsurprisingly strong. If anyone else were to dare to hold him down and _make _him apologize they would have long since been dead, but Seb was different.

Seb got away with things no one else did. He didn't understand what kind of threat Jim actually posed. He didn't know that he could do awful, cruel things to him if he so wished. If he had, Jim knew he wouldn't have done a lot of things he had. Which was a little disappointing, but he couldn't be blamed. Jim was a very intimidating, dangerous man. However, so was Sebastian and god was it sexy. He was a fantastic shot, mainly at long distance, but he could make magic with a hand gun, too. Not to mention the knives. Jim could watch him cut into a piece of meat ('making dinner' he called it) all night.

He entered the flat as casually as he always did and his Sebastian only offered him the smallest of glances.

"Hey." Seb greeted more or less lovingly. Jim wormed his tie off over his head and tossed it at the lounging man. He sat up a little and examined the spot with obvious annoyance.

"Really? How the fuck did you get blood on you? You sit at a desk all day." He complained, rubbing the red blotch with his thumb. Jim would think that any normal lover would have worried, maybe even checked to see if he cut himself shaving or something. Not Sebastian. Blood was not an unusual thing in this flat by now. Sure, he'd ask about finding it on his suits or ties, or in the puddles in the kitchen, but all Jim needed was a half hearted excuse and it never came up again. Besides, Jim didn't do laundry. Not since the drier exploded, which wasn't his fault at all! If something got too bloody, he just burned it.

Nothing really bothered Sebastian. Jim came and went as he bloody well pleased and Seb never said anything about it. He'd sometimes complain if he left in the middle of the meal or that one time during sex, but otherwise he wouldn't say a word. Not ask him when he was coming back or where he was going or even tell him when to be back. Jim wasn't sure if he didn't care or he simply trusted him enough to not bother him. Sometimes he debated dropping hints about having an affair, or actually having an affair, to see just how the army man would react. That would probably make him angry.

"The fucking cunt coffee boy sliced his bloody finger open." Jim purred, throwing himself in the larger man's lap and wrapped his arms about his neck. He could choke him right now with the very tie that killed a man not even half an hour ago and Seb had no idea and no worries. Maybe he would. Jim puckered his lips at the man, demanding a dosage of affection that the other gladly supplied. He could taste beer and tobacco on his lips.

"Shall I take care of him for you?" Sebastian teased. Jim was sure if he asked seriously, he would.

"That would be amazing." He caught the man's lips in his own again, drawing himself in closer and plunging his tongue into the awaiting mouth. There was always a fight for power. Sometimes Jim would let him win, sometimes he would. Sebastian placed his beer down haphazardly on the little side table to free up his hands for Jim's hips; gently.

Gentle was so boring. Jim hated gentle. The army man was always gentle in the beginning. Whoever trained his tiger to be like this deserved to be shot. Then die a slow knife related death. He could remember a time when he wouldn't be caught in such a loving embrace like some sort of love blinded couple. Well, Sebastian was his fiancé, however the fuck that happened. He had to guess he'd been pretty high but he couldn't be certain. Frisky hands groped at his bottom, obviously pleased with that they found there. Jim was completely down to fuck, though he rarely wasn't, and gladly responded with a love nip.

"Ah! You little fuck." Sebastian shoved him away at the face. 'Love nip', 'vicious bite', same thing. He really had no idea how lucky he was to be able to do such a thing and still wake up in the morning. Hell, Jim was still tempted to break his nose once in a while and that one time he did. It didn't make him mad, he just bled a lot all over the bed.

Jim smirked as he watched his fiancé wipe the little bit of blood off of his lip with the back of his hand. He would just look incredible covered in blood, elbows deep in a struggling victim. The scars all over his body were already sexy as fuck, even if he had put most of them there.

"Be careful." The man grunted, tonguing the mark left behind by his little white teeth.

"Sorry," Jim apologized halfheartedly. "Tough day." He murmured with an exaggerated frown. He pressed a firm kiss to the underside of the sniper's stubble covered throat, nipping at his throat with excitement. Just one bite and who knew?

"Thanks for taking it out on my lip." Sebastian nudged the smaller male out of his lap and onto the empty spot beside him. He picked up his beer bottle again and walked around the back of the couch. Jim pawed at his hips as he passed by, catching the loops of his jeans, but not stopping him. He pressed his tongue to his lip teasingly and wriggled his hips. The man leaned against the back of the couch, tilting Jim's head up behind the ears and playfully sticking his tongue out.

"Food first. Sex later." He insisted.

""Sex now would be good, too."

"Some of us actually live on food, you know."

"Not me."

"I know you like to think that." Sebastian settled his bottle on the counter top and opened up the fridge to search for something edible. Jim scoffed, but took a moment to watch Sebastian leaned over at the waist, showing off his wonderfully toned ass. The fact that there was a monster in that sexy body was simply that much more exciting. It was always a game with Sebastian. Jim could snap at any time and most the time, it was expected. That was simply who he was; so interchangeable. Sebastian was different, though. He would snap, he had to eventually, but there was no telling when. It was like Russian Roulette, but on a much larger scale. Just when you started to get bored; Bang.

"I could wear the tie still. _Only _the tie."

Sebastian faltered slightly. He cleared his throat a little and closed the cool box without a sound.

"I guess dinner could wait." That was what he wanted to hear. Jim hopped over the back of the couch eagerly and Sebastian met him at the table. There wasn't any point in putting anything on it anymore. When he got lively that was that. He could, without a doubt, say they'd had sex on every surface of the house and many, many surfaces outside the house. No harm in using the table again.

o-o-o

"James?"

For the first time in his life, Jim could honestly say he felt a very tiny sliver of panic. It was so immensely small, however, he couldn't count it. That wasn't what bothered him, though. It wasn't panic over being shot, or the possibility that he might not escape this time (but he would), it was panic over _Sebastian_. Where the fuck had he come from? He was not supposed to be here. He wasn't supposed to be anywhere near here. The abandoned warehouse he found himself in wasn't anywhere near his flat, not anywhere near Sebastian did his shopping, and certainly wasn't in walking distance of accidentally hearing him and trotting by to see if something was wrong. There was no possible way Sebastian had followed him without him knowing. That was purely impossible, but there he was. In the misted of a very sour operation.

His sniper had gotten cold feet. Jim would find him and _skin _him. Of course, first he had to escape. That was easy enough despite a bullet in his shoulder, but not with Sebastian suddenly appearing out of fucking nowhere. Didn't he have someone watching his flat? They should have told him if Sebastian was leaving. He was going to decorate his mantel with their skulls.

"Who the fuck are you?" The portly man bellowed from across the room. Sebastian assessed the situation as he calmly walked to where Jim was composed neatly on the floor. He was completely confident in his ability to get out of here without having to use an ounce of force. Hopefully Sebastian was smart enough not to ruin anything. He doubted it. He was a soldier, he felt the need to protect Jim. Jim wasn't the one that needed protected right now. What he didn't know, was that it wasn't Sebastian, either.

There were only three of them. The large, round man and his two guards who were stupid to believe they already had the upper hand just because he was shot. Shooting meant nothing! Bloody savages. He'd just been in the middle of a brilliant speech and they just fucking shot him. There was no grace in that! Now he had to kill them, too. It was too bad because he'd be all too willing to help him out with his stupid little people problems.

"Did you _shoot _him?" Sebastian demanded. Of course he fucking shot him. Who else could it have been?

"Sebby," Jim hummed sweetly. "Go home and wait for me." It wasn't a suggestion, obviously, but the man took it as one.

"So what if I did?" Mr. Luag had no reason to be afraid of either of them. Neither of them appeared armed. Oh. Oh! Lovely. This was what he was waiting for. Sebastian's rage. The quiet, seething contempt that could bring down whole buildings, that could devour cities, and, oh, burn the bloody world to ash. It was silent, the worst kind of anger, but unmistakable in the man. He was working the right angle the whole time, he simply hadn't pushed the right buttons. Sebastian loved him and to dare place hands on something he considered his, though Jim would have to straighten him out about that later, was a very bad idea.

"What are you going to do about it?" The man smirked. Jim laughed. It was quiet at first, but it was just too hilarious. God, the nerve of stupid people. It made them nervous, which only made Jim laugh harder and louder until the room was filled with the echo of his hysteria. Sebastian didn't seem bothered by it in the least. Any normal person would have been at least worried, but not his Sebby. Then it slowly died down before stopping completely.

"Look what they did, Seb," He touched the flowing wound, covering his fingers in his own blood. "Look at all this blood. I might just have to amputate." Jim touched his face, drawing long streaks of red over his cheek. Sebastian looked over the wound before his attention was drawn to the little group of three.

"Kill them." Sebastian obeyed. It took him pure seconds to withdraw and aim his gun. Two shots rang out through empty building. He was quicker than either of them. Not fun, sure, but accurate and efficient. Jim could find nothing wrong with that.

"Wait." Jim instructed. Seb stopped on a hair's breath, dead set on the man trembling before him. Luag seemed to have forgotten he had a gun of his own, which was all the better. Unless he could kill them both with a single shot, he was wasting his breath. Not to mention, only shooting one of them would make his death so much worse.

"Disarm him." Sebastian did as he was told and it gave Jim the shivers. He grabbed the man's outstretched wrist and snapped his arm like a toothpick. The noise was so satisfying and his cries of pain were even better.

"Oh, Mr. Luag. If only you'd waited a few measly seconds before pulling the trigger. Crawl to me, you disgusting little piggy." Jim purred. Sebastian elbowed him in the back, knocking him to the ground and Laug began to beg, but he didn't move an inch.

"Is he paying you? I'll pay you twice as much! Three times! Please!" It would have been a good deal if he wasn't attempting to take the sniper from Jim Moriarty. Even if he had been paying Seb, he knew his fiancé wouldn't have one. Sebastian drove a fierce kick into his side.

"Crawl." He instructed in a gruff voice. Still, the man didn't move. Jim sighed impatiently.

"Drag him." It was thrilling just watching Sebastian bend to his every whim. Well, he did that anyways, actually, but that was stupid little things that he would have done anyways. The man didn't even seem to question the fact that this was obviously very illegal. Sebastian didn't care and he wouldn't regret it later. If anything, this was the door to their new life; a better life.

Sebastian grabbed Luag by his collar and dragged him over the unforgiving asphalt and threw him face down hard enough to break his nose on contact. Jim shifted over to sit on his knees and kneeled down a little to listen to the man sob. He wasn't a man at all. Sebastian, without the need of an order this time, grabbed a handful of the man's hair and yanked his face up.

"Tsk, tsk. And here you were so cocky a few seconds ago. Where did that go? What happened to the brave little cunt that shot me?" Jim made a simple motion with his hand and his fiancé bashed the man's face into the ground again.

"I'm sorry!"

"You better be fucking sorry, you worthless fucking cunt. God, you smell disgusting. Slit his fucking throat."

"Wait! Wait!" But Sebastian didn't wait. He pulled the man's head back and with his hunting knife, ripped open his throat. He was silence, then limp and the floor pooled with bloody. Jim giggled pleasantly, and Sebastian tossed the body aside carelessly.

"That was fantastic!"

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" His rage was obviously diminishing, which was much too bad, but that was okay. Jim simply motioned him closer and when he came in close enough, wrapped his arms around the man's neck. His shoulder was killing him, but it was nothing some pain killers and a quick visit to his special doctor couldn't fix.

"You caught me, sweets." Jim hummed and caught Sebastian's lips in a quick, needy kiss. He was right, after all, he was so much sexier covered in bloody.

"I'm not James. Well, I am. That's actually my name, I mean, but people know me better as Jim. Jim Moriarty. Consulting criminal." He explained more than happily. He was just dying to tell Seb all of this and move on with his life. It wasted both of their time; Jim having to hide ninety percent of his life and Sebastian wasting away on the couch.

"Consulting criminal?"

"People call me to take care of their problems." He purred. "With a specialty in explosives. Are you mad?"

"No." Sebastian answered indifferently.

"You should be. Everything you know is a lie, dear. You're so stupid, you know."

"I fucking hate being a housewife."

"I fucking love you." Jim growled low in his throat. Sebastian steadied himself as to not be pulled over.

"Your shoulder,"

"It's fine."

"You've been shot." The sniper reminded him. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and he was hoisted off the ground and into a hoist. Jim crossed his arms over his chest and allowed the man to properly carry him.

"Househusband sounds better."

"Yes dear."


End file.
